vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheetu
Summary Cheetu (ヂートゥ, Jītu) was a cheetah-based Chimera Ant. He swore fealty to Meruem in exchange for Nen abilities. He would fight the Chimera Ant Extermination Team and developed a rivalry with Morel Mackernasey. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Cheetu, Speed King Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely several months old Classification: Chimera Ant, Squadron Leader, Nen User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Immortality (Type 2, Chimera Ants can survive for a day after being decapitated), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is relatively adept with hand-to-hand combat, but mainly utilizes his immense speed to overwhelm opponents), Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Cheetu is actually a Nen user of high potential. He used Gyo unconsciously being able to manipulate the aura around his body at will. However he doesn't put much thought into Hatsu which results in terrible abilities), Creation (As a Conjurer, Cheetu can create objects according to his imagination), Spatial Manipulation, Law Manipulation and BFR (Kurapika states is is common for conjurers to fixate rules upon a limited space, which Cheetu does. By making physical contact with an opponent, Cheetu transports himself and the opponent to an artificial Nen space that resembles a savannah. The only way to leave is to tag Cheetu within eight hours), Weapon Creation (Cheetu can conjure a crossbow and claws) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Cheetu is one of the stronger Squadron Leaders and should be comparable to Zazan. Drew blood from Morel and Knuckle with his punches, created a realm the size of a baseball field) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is by far the fastest Squadron Leader and may possibly even surpass the Royal Guards in raw speed. Can dodge bullets after they make physical contact with a lock of his hair, blitzed Morel and Knuckle to the point where it seems they were in standstill. Can bite through human skulls fast enough where victims don't realise they're already dead. Cut off fingers from multiple police officers without them realising what happened) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Zazan in strength) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Comparable to Zazan, who is able to injure Feitan Portor) Durability: Multi-City Block level (As a Chimera Ant, Cheetu is already far more durable than any normal Nen user, and after learning Ren, likely has his durability increased to a level comparable to Base Zazan, who can tank attacks from Feitan) Stamina: Immensely High. Cheetu can run at speeds of 200 km/hr. for long periods of time without growing tired, although it seems that maintaining what is a fast pace by his own standard wears him out rather quickly. Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with conjured Nen weapons, hundreds of meters with Tag. Standard Equipment: Crossbow and Claw, conjured with Nen. Intelligence: Average. Thanks to his sheer speed, Cheetu is an incredibly dangerous hunter and fighter, even by Chimera Ant standards. However, his lethality is hampered greatly by his over-reliance on his speed. He is noted by Morel Mackernasey to be extremely foolish and reckless. Cheetu's overconfidence in his speed makes him feel like he has no need for planning or even focuses much on his opponents. He possesses little to no analytical skill and does not even pay attention to his surroundings, and is also unable to gauge his opponents' strength, as seen when he foolishly challenged Zeno Zoldyck to a fight. He also needed additional assistance from Shaiapouf in creating a Nen ability and has demonstrated a lack of insight and thought when creating a Nen ability as both of his abilities do not suit his fighting style. For example, the "Tag" ability has a play-time set at a maximum of 8 hours, which turns the game into a battle of patience rather than one of speed and urgency as he had intended; and it also does not help when Cheetu himself is highly impatient. Also, when he came up with the ability to conjure a "Crossbow and Claws" in the midst of battle as a desperate measure to keep his opponents from touching him to end his game of Tag, it did not cross his mind that the arrows move vastly slower than himself and are thus easily blocked by his opponent who has grown accustomed to his speed, which ultimately renders the ability pointless. Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident and relies far too much on sheer speed. His Nen abilities are virtually useless against opponents of comparable strength and skill. If he is caught in Tag, he can never use the ability again. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tag:' Cheetu activates the ability by making physical contact with his target, at which point they are both enclosed in an artificial Nen-space resembling a savanna, the approximate size of a baseball field. The space is isolated from the real world by a dome painted with images of the sky. Both Cheetu and his target are stuck inside this area. To leave, the victim of the ability must touch Cheetu before a time limit of eight hours (represented by a giant hourglass standing in the middle of the area) runs out. The consequence of not accomplishing this is never revealed, and it seems that not even Cheetu knows what would happen in that case. To make this ability stronger Cheetu makes the condition that if he gets caught just once he cannot use this ability anymore. *'Conjured Crossbow and Claws:' He conjures a miniature crossbow attached to his arm, which also possesses a claw at the end of it to aid in close range attacks. This ability proves to be a futile gesture, as the crossbow is much slower than Cheetu himself, making only the claw useful while moving fast. *'Monroe Walk (紋露戦苦モンローウォーク The Blind Spot of War):' Only its name was revealed. Cheetu is killed by Silva before having a chance to demonstrate it. Gallery Cheetu_Aura.gif|Cheetu's aura Cheetu's_speed.gif|Cheetu's immense speed 103_-_Cheetu's_tag.png|Cheetu's Tag ability in effect Cheetu_Crossbow.png|Conjured Crossbow and Claws Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Law Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Manga Characters